The beauty and the beasts
Pre-Case Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Introduction A young woman, just recently arrived in Shadow City, has vanished under mysterious circumstances - maybe she saw something not intended for bystander's eyes. This is not the first disappearance in the dangerous City of Shadows, but you can at least save this victim. If you are quick enough, of course. Stage 1 A tuft of werewolf hair was found at the crime site. If we find the werewolves who abducted Valerie, they will show us where they're hiding her. Goal: Find the werewolves. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The werewolves ran away and we lost Valerie's trail. Are we at a dead end? Night terrors appeared at the Station immediately after the abduction, what if they've been lured there by an important clue? Goal: Search for a clue. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Night Terrors snatched Valerie's dictaphone. In the recording she's talking about 'blind-puppies'. This is our clue that the psy-werewolves were involved in the abduction! Goal: Find the psy-werewolves. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 After the death of a psy-werewolf, Valerie's marten ran out of City Hall carrying a strange note in his collar. The note has only one word... 'River'. Is Valerie hidden by a river? Goal: Get to the river. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The werewolves laid an ambush by the river. One of them dropped Valerie's pin and a chest. If these werewolves had a part in Valerie's abduction, the chest might have some information about where they are hiding her. Goal: Open the chest. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 6 Inside the chest was a map with a house marked by the river. Is this the place where the werewolves are hiding Valerie? Goal: Examine the house by the river. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Conclusion Luckily, Valerie was freed safe and sound from the basement of the house by the river. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases